


Daddy

by Bolontiku



Category: DC - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Leto Joker - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Requested: I would like for the reader to be sleeping. Jay gets home from work and goes to join her. She begins to fidget and whimper his name. He thinks it’s cute that she’s dreaming about him. Well he can’t let his little queen go unsatisfied now can he?Other than that just the usual joker attitude. Dirty talk, daddy kink.Please and thank you





	Daddy

Joker stalked through the front doors of the penthouse he shared with you. He tore his jacket off with impatience, it had been a long damned day. “Y/N?!” he called out, the penthouse remained silent and he frowned. He thought about checking the other rooms but decided he knew where he would find you. Opening the double doors to the bedroom he smiled and took the couple steps to the bed. You laid asleep on the massive thing and he loved how tiny you were in the middle of it.

He stripped his shirt off as he stood by the bed for a moment admiring how the silk sheets covered only a portion of your bare bottom. A low growl escaped him, he loved that you slept in the nude.

Made it easier for him.

Very carefully he climbed on the bed, one hand softy gliding up from your ankle to the back of your knee. He froze when a whimper escaped your lips, “Jay…” he tilted his head wondering if it was truly his name on your lips. You shifted and again it came, “Jay…mmmnnn, pleeeease…”

A devilish gin spread across his face. “Ohhhh, doll! Dreaming of me?” he purred as he draped his body over yours.

You woke with a smile, “welcome home daddy!” you murmured turning under him to wrap yourself around him. He growled, his lips landing on yours, trailing small kisses along your collar bone, up your neck and beneath your ear.

He loved it when you called him daddy, “say it again.” he demanded nipping at your earlobe.

A sigh escaped you as his hand dipped between your legs, “welcome h-home daddy!” your breath hitched as he hummed in appreciation his fingers pushing into you without hesitation.

He growled, “Ohhhh doll, I just love it when your so wet just for daddy!” your hips snapped up as he continued to push his long slender fingers into you drawing out a small moan as he curled them inside you.

“Daddy!” you gasped.

He chuckled softly as he knelt between your legs using his free hand to unbutton his pants and pulled his long hard cock out. You licked your lips and he smirked pulling you up into a seated position in front of him. “Kiss it for daddy,” his eyes closed and he hissed as you took him in your mouth in one greedy swallow. You tongue running along the long vein there, you smirked as you felt him shiver at the action his fingers finding their way into your hair.

“Oh, princess!” his fingers dug in your hair, twisting and pulling as his hips snapped forwards, he held you in place forcing you to take his hard cock for a few unrelenting thrusts. He smiled appreciatively as you gagged, before pulling away and shoving you down onto your back, his hand on your throat. Your own hands caught his thick arm and you mewled beneath him as he pushed deep into you pulling your leg around his waist with his free hand. He moved slowly savoring the feel of your pussy around his cock, the way your tight walls clenched around him. “Who do you belong to princess?” he asked voice low with lust as he ground into you holding still as he bottomed out.

“I belong to you daddy!” you moaned as he tightened his hold on your throat, “mmmngh, tighter daddy!”

Joker growled as he tightened his hold around your throat and pulled out only to thrust back in his balls slapping hard against your ass. You moaned writhing beneath him as he began to thrust faster into you.

“Yes! Daddy! I-I…”

“Come for me princess,” he whispered in your ear.

It was so soft and tender, so contrary to his hard thrusts and his hand on your neck it pushed you over the edge and a scream of satisfaction tore from your lips. You smiled as he came right behind you, feeling him stutter for a moment before you felt him thrust in once more emptying himself deep inside you.

Joker held himself above you on shaking arms. He smiled down at you as you opened your eyes to stare up at the beautiful god of chaos. Standing he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. You sighed softly as he cleaned you up with care, tossing the towel aside and wrapping you up in his strong arms Joker sighed with content as you snuggled into his side.

“Good way to end the day,” he chuckled kissing the top of your head. You giggled as your eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
